


Sam's Ace in the Hole

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Winteriron out to steal all the cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



* * *

Bucky curls up close to Tony hands roaming freely over the curve of his hip and up the slope of his back as they watch the end of _The Mummy_. Sensual touch is so nice when they both know it's not going anywhere. They've both been in relationships with partners who weren't Ace and liked it just fine, but they really both enjoy the lack of sexual tension in their relationship. It's nice knowing that Bucky can run his hands over his fella’s ass and not have to worry about his partner getting the wrong idea. 

Speaking of.

Bucky's hand cups his Tony's ample ass and kisses gently up the length of Tony's jaw, but before it can lead into a heated make out session and into some intense post make out cuddles, Sam stomps into the common room.

Bucky and Tony both look up from where they are delightfully entwined. "Sexiled again, sugarbean?" Tony says softly.

"Yes." Sam's pout is sort of adorable, but Bucky is never gonna let him know that. Sam is an entirely sex-repulsed Ace in a happy loving relationship with his sex crazed boyfriends (who are very respectful of Sam's boundaries), so he often finds himself sexiled to the common room of the tower. It's endlessly amusing to watch Sam pout about not getting enough sleep, because his "sex fiends" are at it again.

Bucky knows, Sam is just being dramatic, because the only actual sex fiends in the tower have to have their floor rebuilt almost constantly due to breakage. Thor and Steve do not know the meaning of gentle. Or quiet. Which is why Tony had their floor sound proofed. 

"Wanna cuddle with us until they come drag you away for your intense post coital cuddle?" Bucky asks lightly with an edge of teasing in his voice.

Sam rolls his eyes, but relaxes immediately. "Please?"

Tony opens his arms and Sam dives right into them, snuggling into his side. Tony is Sam's favorite cuddle partner outside of his boyfriends and he doesn't mind Bucky too much either when he's not being a punk. Bucky's big arms wrap around them both and Sam relaxes into their combined heat.

It’s nice to know he has other Aces he can turn to.

" _Fifth Element_?" Bucky says soft.

Tony giggles and Sam laughs "Yes please."

Ruby Rhod is Tony and Sam's favorite character to cuddle up and watch.

JARVIS cues the movie and Sam and Tony talk along with the characters in perfect unison. Bucky smiles down at them and hums contently, loving the feeling of Tony cuddled in his lap happy as can be. Bucky absentmindedly draws patterns along Tony's side under his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his warm soft skin. He loves watching them act out the different parts, squabbling over who gets to say Leeloo’s lines.

An hour into their sweet cuddle session Sam's two very sated looking boyfriends trounce into the living room looking for their third. They both look externally put out that Tony and Bucky have stolen their boyfriend yet again.

"You know you can't actually have him, right Tones? We just let you borrow him. He's ours." Rhodey says mock jealous.

"I don't know Buck, do you think we could take 'em?"

"Definitely, Sam run away with us!" Bucky lets out, dramatically pulling the two of them closer into his arms, mock glaring at Rhodey and T'Challa.

"Tony, you better give me back our boyfriend!" Rhodey says snarling playfully. 

Tony tightens his hold on a laughing Sam, pulling him behind Tony.

"Never! He's ours to cuddle for all eternity! HA-HA!" Tony exclaims chucking a pillow at Rhodey. "He's ours now, Honey-Bear!"

T'Challa advances on the trio still lounging on the couch menacingly. Tony jumps up and tickle attacks T'Challa trying to stop him from reaching Sam. He spouts out ridiculous things that make Sam double over with laughter.

"I will protect you fair Prince, from the terrible Sex Fiend Duo, your honor shall be avenged!"  Which has both T'Challa and Rhodey trying to hold back their laughter while still looking as menacing as possible. 

Tony manages to get a few good tickles in, before T'Challa declares "You are no match for me Iron Maiden, I shall steal away the treasured Prince and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Back villain!" Tony cries grabbing a up one of the many couch cushions, trying to smack T'Challa with it. But as Bucky suspected, Sam makes a terrible Prince, because he falls to the floor in hysterical laughter and conveniently out of Tony's protective bubble. 

Bucky loves watching his fella this happy, so he intercepts T'Challa's lunge for Sam with a pillow to his face, shouting "For the TREASURED PRINCE’S HONOR!"

Tony cackles and Rhodey leaps for him over the couch and it breaks out into an all out pillow fight which ends with them all tangled together on the floor laughing hysterically. Which is what the rest of the team walk in to find. Pillow feathers everywhere and Sam nearly dying from laughter as he clutches his stomach. 

Then Rhodey lets out a crow of triumph "I got him." and he lifts a still giggling Sam into his arms. Rhodey runs from the room cackling with T'Challa hot on his heels, Tony shouting after them "You may have won this round Fiends, but the battle for the Treasured Prince is not over!"

Bucky hears the three of them laughing all the way down the hallway as he falls back into the mound of pillows and pillow feathers. Bucky smiles a mile wide and pulls Tony down into the newly created nest for some cuddles. 

"You are the biggest dork to ever live." Bucky whispers into his hair while the rest of the Avengers are left gaping in confusion.

"But you love me right?"

"Oh yeah, love my Iron Maiden." 

"Love you too, Jerk." Tony huffs cuddling into Bucky's side. 

Clint ruins the moment by squawking, "What the hell happened in here, did the five of you murder a herd of Ostriches?"

Bucky just snickers and cuddles Tony further into the pile of feathers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
